The Boy Wonder
by Lizard King
Summary: The bebop crew are on a routine bounty hunt, when a unique boy becomes awe struck with the crews lifestyle...
1. The Robbery Bebop POV

Prelude  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own anything that has to with cowboy bebop, and all characters portrayed other than Cowboy Bebop people are my characters. If you steal them, I will be forced to come to your house and beat you down like in Jay and Silent Strike Back. This is my first fiction, so be nice.  
  
Setting:A large city on Ganymede, the frigid moon of Jupiter, and Jet Black's home.  
  
Three men in black trenchcoats walked up the bank tellers booth. They were all wearing black fedoras and looked very suspicious. One was looking around nervously as if expecting something to happen, and the other two walked up to the teller.  
  
"Hi!" said the female bank teller in a cheery voice. "Can I help you gentlemen?"   
  
"Yeah," said one of the men pulling a small handgun on the teller, "You can put some money in this bag, and not make any sounds, or else I will shoot you." The teller was in a position where the other girl working next to her couldn't see what was happening, and the other two men were blocking any view the other customers would have of the robbery.  
  
"Put some woolongs, in the bag, very slowly." The teller slowly obeyed and started filling the bag with woolongs, but was interrupted by a very irate customer in a blue suit. The man pushed his way to the front of the line and started yelling at the teller.  
  
"Hey! Could you hurry it up here! I just want to cash my bounty and go over to Ganymede Gourmet and get a good rock lobster!" The man seemed oblivious to the obvious robbery that was taking place, and the bank teller stared at him in pure shock.  
  
"Listen, you can finish your robbery later, but let me just cash this really quick and I'll be gone." The other customers in the bank turned towards them in that remark, and some started to gasp when they saw the robbery happening  
  
The two men in front turned bright red in anger. Their plan for a good clean bank robbery was out of the picture, so they opened their trenchcoats and pulled out submachine guns. They fired at the ceiling, scaring everyone in the bank. People started screaming and chaos was filling the room. The third man started trembling visibly and was breathing very hard.  
  
"Alright! Everyone down on the ground, or else you will get shot!" Shouted one of the men. "If no one leaves, you will all get out of this alive! If not..." he let the threat hang. Everyone was already on the ground, except for the man in the blue suit.  
  
"I told you before, just let me cash this and you can finish your robbery. It will only take a second!" The man in the blue suit started to get angry, and the third robber started to get very nervous.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" shouted the second robber, swinging his machine gun at the man in the blue suit. He was expecting to connect with the blue suit man's jaw, but the man pulled his head back slightly and kicked up into the robbers arm, causing the machine to fly into the air, landing in one of the bank corners. The robbers elbow was shattered by the kick, and fell to the floor in pain.  
  
The first robber took a step back and aimed his gun at the blue suit man. "You better stop, or I swear I will shoot!" he said with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
Blue suit man raised his hands in a defenseless manner. "Hey. I already told you, go ahead and rob, and I'll cash my bounty at the other teller."  
  
"Oh, god! We're never gonna get out of this!" yelled the third robber. He ran to the door out, but the door opened abruptly, slamming the robber in the face, knocking him to the ground and knocking him unconcious. In stepped a large, tall man with a cybernetic arm and a pistol in one hand. He trained it directly on the remaining robber, and pulled back the hammer.  
  
The robber turned his head back towards the sound of the clicking hammer, and caught a kick to the back of the head from blue suit man. He slumped to the floor unconscious. The other customers all stared wide eyed at the two men standing.  
  
"Good job, Spike. The bounty on these three guys should last at least a couple of months," said the tall man while stepping over one of the robbers.  
  
"Yeah. The first time in a while when you showed up at the right time instead of being late, Jet." Spike remarked while dusting off his suit.  
  
Jet pulled out a portable phone thingy and started dialing for the police. "When have I ever showed up late on our bounties?" he asked.  
  
Spike started scratching his head. "Gee, I don't know, how about all of them?"  
  
Jet shook his head. "I've never shown up late! I always come exactly when I mean to!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
They continued to argue the whole time until the police arrived, and then they both walked over to the Ganymede Gourmet to celebrate a bounty well caught. But they didn't realize that their were a pair of eyes watching them from across the street in awe. 


	2. The Robbery James POV

Prelude  
  
Setting:A large city on Ganymede, the frigid moon of Jupiter, and Jet Black's home.  
  
James walked the down street shivering. It was always cold on Ganymede, and James' thin coat wasn't nearly enough to push back the frigid air. Teeth chattering, the twelve year old boy looked around the quiet neighborhood looking for a place to get warm. He didn't have a safe place to go, and didn't want to go back to his abusive foster parents. His brown eyes scanned the buildings nearest to him, and they stopped at an electronics shop with TV's in the window. One of the TV's was showing a movie with seven cowboys led by a bald man defending a town of Mexican peasants from marauders. James had always been a big fan of westerns, and the whole idea of the law versus the outlaws. He walked up to the glass and leaned his head against it to watch.  
  
He had only been watching the movie for a few minutes when he heard gun shots ring out from a building across the street. James turned around and saw that the shots had come from inside the city bank. He ran across the steet excitedly to get a better view, hoping to view an actual bank robbery, just like in the movies. He cupped his hands around his face to look inside, and saw three men in grey trenchcoats with machine guns holding up the store. The boys eyes lit up, and he watched the scene unfold. One of the men holding up the store yelled something at all the people in the bank, but James couldn't hear it. Then he noticed a man in a blue suit next to the robbers who wasn't on the ground like the rest of the customers. The man yelled something at one of the robbers, and they got into an argument. One of the other robbers kept glancing nervously at the exit, and was shaking the entire time. James watched in awe as the robber arguing swung his machine gun at the blue suit man's head, but blue suit man leaned away from the swing and kicked his foot up into the robbers elbow, knocking the machine gun away. The robber grabbed his elbow in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
James then heard footsteps approaching from behind him, and jerked his head around to see who was approaching. He saw a large, tall man with a cybernetic arm walking towards the bank. The man walked past James and stood in front of the door inside.  
  
"You better clear out, kid. You might get hurt hangin' around hear," said the man in a deep, commanding voice. James didn't listen to him, and turned back to watch the robbery. James was surprised to see one of the robbers bolting for the door, and he turned his eyes to see what the large man would do. Just as the fleeing robber approached the door to open it, the tall man swung the door open violently. The robber was hit in the face and knocked unconsious by the blow. James watched wide eyed as the man walked into the bank, pulled out a handgun, and leveled it directly at the remaining robber's back. The robber must have heard the man behind him, because he dropped his machine gun and held his hands in the air. The man in the blue suit smirked, and kicked the robber in the face, knocking him down to ground out cold.  
  
James watched the entire scene mesmerized. Here was a personification of what westerns were all about. The two men had quickly dispactched the three outlaws as they were robbing a bank, just like in the movies. The good guys were always there to save the town, and everyone looked up to them. They never died, they never got angry, and they were always there. Looking at the man in the blue suit and the man with the cybernetic arm, James knew they were heroes.   
  
But James was snapped out of his day dream by the siren of approaching cops. not wanting to be implicated in this crime scene, he started to walk nonchalantly away acting like nothing had happened. He decided to keep an eye on the two guys, so he took up a position not too far away and waited for them to come out from a safe distance. 


End file.
